


The Idea

by V_mum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, how code works, undertale logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_mum/pseuds/V_mum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a brief explanation, dictated by Gaster, found in his notes:</p><p>the Idea that all life is Organic is Laughable</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idea

The Idea that all life is Organic is laughable.

Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, H2O as known as water are but the things that you know are survivable. Oxygen which burns you alive with every breath, flammable and destroying you as it builds you. Carbon Dioxide, vital for the life of all things and yet poisonous to anything non plant matter. Water which drowns your lungs and contains living depths full of things uncharted that may just as easily swallow you alive.

The idea that life must need these things is, incorrect.

There are many things on your green earth which your science can never measure. From that which most things live on the minerals and chemicals you are so sustained, from that which you know, there are yet still living things you cannot fathom, and ways in which they live you cannot comprehend. There are, further, many greater things far beyond your weak atmosphere and magnetic-gravitational fields.

Black holes which thrive alone on gravity, stars which thrive on matters of energy known as Fusion and Fission- that which in your sciences calls _impossible_ , and yet, it lives- and the very universe itself, which lives on what you can never comprehend, which man has only grasped in fleeting dreams.

All things are simple. All things are a part of the greater system. Beneath your feet and above your head and within your beating heart and patched into that which you call your mind or soul. All things are in the greater design. Your coding. Your own personal network of digits and numbers. A greater program surrounds you and runs your life and all things. It’s a science of numbers and a math of compounds, where logic as you think it is turned upside down, far header over your heels.

Coding in a computer is the design, you see. The endless list of 0s and 1s that define this single sentence, let alone the program which is needed for you to see it, or to run the program you use to view it, or the save files used to record, and the data needed to tell the font and color and detail. Existence, like so, is just the same. In this way, all things are alive.

The idea, my friends, is that all life is but digital, from the cortexes of your firing electrons in the cerebral of your brain, to the static that fills the unseen dark matter in the furthest reaches of an infinite space and what lays beyond it in the total void.

**Author's Note:**

> ... i wrote this in my creative writing class tbh i figured id share since its from Gaster's POV "talking" to human scientists.


End file.
